Rebirth of the Sith (A Jedi Apprentice Fic)
by RCress
Summary: The Sith reveal themselves 17 years before TPM.


STAR WARS STAR WARS  
Rebirth of the Sith  
A What-If Story  
By: ObWanKenobeee  
  
Thirteen-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi raced through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was running as fast as he could. He finally reached his destination, the Council Chamber. Without wasting a second Obi-Wan burst through the door.  
  
The Council just stared at him as he burst through.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, what is the reason for such behavior?" Mace Windu asked looking at Obi-Wan, who was out of breath from running.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon sent me to get you." Obi-Wan paused for a moment, "There are some attackers that were trying to get in the Jedi Temple, Master Qui-Gon, Knight Anox, and I were holding them off and they finally retreated. Qui-Gon told me to come tell you quickly, incase they come back."  
  
"Do you know who the attackers were?" Mace asked with a concerned look.  
  
"No sir, one had a red and blacked tattooed face and a double bladed red lightsabre, the other had a black cloak covering most of his face and he also had a red lightsabre, only with a single blade."  
Mace Windu stood up and walked over to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Padawan Kenobi, take me to them please."   
  
"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-wan replied.  
Obi-Wan led the way through the corridors of the Jedi Temple. Soon enough, they reached the area where the Jedi Master and Knight had just fought. Of course, Obi-Wan had fought, too.  
  
"They left, but I have a feeling they'll be back." Qui-Gon said to his friend,  
Mace.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they were?" He replied.  
  
"No, but the one was well trained in the Jedi Arts, the other was more well trained in the living Force."  
  
They four Jedi started walking out of the gardens where the fight had happened.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, do you think that there is any danger from these two?" Anox asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"I do not know, Anox, we'll just have to wait and see."   
*****  
Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, sat in their quarters at the Temple. They were both in the main area reading.  
  
Most people didn't use books anymore; data chips and data pads had replaced them a few centuries ago. But Qui-Gon always liked reading a book, so he had Obi-Wan read from a book every night for an hour.  
  
Qui-Gon sat with his reading glasses on reading, "Chicken Soup for the Jedi Master's Soul"; Obi-Wan was reading, "Tales of the Jedi".   
  
Obi-Wan looked up from his book to look at his master.  
  
"Some people think we can do some weird things," He stated, "The author of this book thinks we can make ourselves transport from place to place just like that." Obi-Wan finished with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"Some people still do think that," Qui-Gon replied, with most of his attention still on the book he was reading, "We should get to bed Obi-Wan, it's getting late," Qui-Gon said, putting his book down.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, doing the same.  
  
"Good night, Padawan."  
  
  
"G' night Master."  
  
The two Jedi walked to their rooms.  
*****  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
Qui-Gon woke up.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
He heard someone at the door.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"This better be good," he muttered.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to yell; "I'M COMING!" At the top of his lungs but he didn't. He was going as fast as he could, only that he was stuck in the sheets.  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
  
"How can Obi-Wan sleep through this?" He wondered aloud. Finally he detangled himself.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door in "mid bang". It was Mace at their door. Obi-Wan had just awoken. He walked to where Qui-Gon was standing.  
  
"What do you want Mace? I think you woke up the entire Temple banging on our door," Qui-Gon said a little grumpily, caused by not enough sleep.  
  
"Well if you would have gotten up quicker..."  
  
"I was stuck in the sheets. Now what do you want?" Qui-Gon replied, cutting Mace off.  
  
"A few of the initiates were kidnapped around midnight. We think it may have been the attackers that attacked you." Mace said.  
  
Qui-Gon's face became serious and he answered, "How many, and where?"  
  
Obi-Wan was behind them listening.  
  
"Five of them were taken, 6 and 7 year olds," Mace paused and took a deep breath, "They were taken right from their room. We don't know how anyone could have gotten past the security of the Temple and had gotten that far."  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both were shocked. The Temple had the best security on the planet and someone broke through the security and took five small initiates.  
  
"Do you think they're still at the Temple?" Obi-Wan broke in.  
*****  
The three Jedi searched the Temple corridors for clues or anything that would lead them to the kidnappers or the initiates.  
  
They had no luck and found nothing.  
  
Then the group heard someone running toward them. Mace turned around and saw a dark shadow coming their way.   
  
The "Dark Shadow" was Knight Anox. He bowed and looked at Mace and Qui-Gon.  
  
"Masters, we have found one of the initiates." Anox said.  
  
"Where at?" Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"He was in the gardens."  
  
"Is he okay." Qui-Gon asked concerned.  
  
"Not exactly," Anox hesitantly said, he took a deep breath, "He was found dead."  
  
*****  
The Jedi raced to the gardens.  
  
When the arrived they saw a small group of Padawans, Knights, Masters, and Healers. In the center of them all was a small light-haired boy. Covered in blood  
  
One of the healers stepped forward and wrapped the boy in a blanket and carried him away.  
  
The three Jedi walked to the scene, where most of the others were leaving to get back to their quarters since it was after 3 A.M.  
  
Qui-Gon walked up to one of the Jedi.  
  
"Has anyone seen the attackers in the Temple yet?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The other Jedi shook his head.  
  
Qui-Gon walked back to Mace, Obi-Wan, and Anox.  
  
"Anox, will you go and get a small group of Jedi and some healers? Then bring them back here," Qui-Gon told Anox.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Anox replied.  
  
*****  
  
Anox returned to them with about ten other Jedi and healers, which he had gathered from around the Temple.  
  
Qui-Gon explained the situation to them and then asked them for some help.  
  
"We need to guard all of the entrances incase of further attacks. We need some healers standing by for emergencies. I need volunteers." Qui-Gon said to the group.  
  
Every single person volunteered.   
  
"Obi-Wan, you and Anox go gather more volunteers," Qui-Gon said to them, "also tell the instructors of classes to keep all of the students in the classroom and not to let them out unless with an adult or master tomorrow."  
  
The two nodded and ran off through the Temple.  
  
Qui-Gon and Mace told each of the volunteers where to go and he told them what the two attackers look like.  
  
"I do believe there are now more than two attackers though," Qui-Gon finished.  
  
The Jedi and Healers all went to their "posts". They still didn't have enough volunteers, they was waiting for Obi-Wan and Anox to get back.  
  
After twenty minutes Qui-Gon became worried. Mace had left about ten minutes ago to guard toward the center of the Temple and had left Qui-Gon alone. Obi-Wan and Anox were taking pretty long for just gathering volunteers.  
*****  
Slowly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He looked around.   
  
He was in a small room that was pretty dark. In the corners and around the room were small initiates and padawans.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled himself up and wondered to himself, "Where am I?"  
  
He looked around for Anox but he couldn't find him anywhere.  
*****  
Qui-Gon was done waiting for them. He started searching the Temple for them.   
  
He hadn't found his Padawan or Anox. Qui-Gon turned the corner and saw something that wasn't very good. The boys' lightsabres and smears of blood were everywhere around the area.  
  
Qui-Gon then knew that his padawan and Anox were gone.  
  
He bent down to pick up the Jedis' lightsabres.  
  
Qui-Gon walked around the corner, in a hurry to get to Mace to tell him what was happening. But when he turned the corner, what he saw made him drop the lightsabres.  
  
Lying on the gray floor in front of him was Anox. Qui-Gon ran to him, first checking if he was breathing. He saw he was breathing, just not very strongly. Qui-Gon picked up his former Padawan, the one he had just finished training before Obi-Wan, and ran to the healers as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan scooted sitting down across the floor to an older padawan.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Knight Anox is?" Obi-Wan asked politely.  
  
"Yes," the other Padawan replied, "Ikreareth, the leader, has him right now."  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.  
*****  
Qui-Gon just got to the Medical Bay with Anox, who had a humoungous  
lump on his head.   
  
The healers took him into a small, white, room. They laid him upon the bed and had a look at him.  
  
The healer, Trykyl, said that there was nothing serious wrong with Anox, only a slight concussion and there wasn't nothing to worry about.  
  
Qui-Gon then left the room to find Mace and tell him of the new news.  
*****  
Obi-Wan was sitting alone in a corner thinking of a way to escape. One of the initiates told him where he was.   
  
Suddenly the large metal door opened, making a creaking noise. Obi-Wan jumped, when he heard the creaking.   
  
A man behind him pushed Anox into the room. Then the man came over and pulled Obi-Wan up into standing position by his braid. He then pushed Obi-Wan out the door and it shut again with a loud BANG.  
*****  
Qui-Gon was walking along the corridors when he heard his comlink buzz. He pulled it off his belt and answered, "Yes?"  
  
It was Mace's voice, "Qui-Gon, some more kidnappings happened. The Jedi guarding didn't see anyone enter though."  
  
"I was just coming to see you. Obi-Wan is missing, too. This time who's missing?" Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Some of the..." Then the comlink was cut off, as was all of the power in the Temple.  
Qui-Gon ignited his lightsabre. The emerald blade illuminated enough space so he could see where he was going. Qui-Gon walked back the way he came when suddenly the lights came back on.  
  
Just then he felt something through the Force, coming from the healers. He started running toward the healers as fast as he could go.  
*****  
Obi-Wan was pushed back through the door, unlike Anox, he fell flat on his face.  
  
Anox came over to him and helped him across the room. Obi-Wan was barely conscious.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Anox said to his best friend. Obi-Wan and Anox were really good friends, even though Anox was a knight, he was only around 28 years old.  
  
"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan answered.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"No." Obi-Wan said, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Obi-Wan now knew what Ikreareth was doing to all the Jedi he kidnapped. He tried to turn them to the darkside. He took them in a small room and tortured them to try and turn them. Obi-Wan didn't give in, neither did Anox. Ikreareth, Yxivaj, Xioblatoi, Maul, Sidious, and a bunch of other darksiders were trying to destroy the Jedi order.  
  
"It's okay, Obi-Wan," Anox said to his young friend, "we'll all get out of here soon before things get too bad."  
*****  
Qui-Gon ran through the Med. Bay doors, about knocking them off the hinges. He felt something terrible happen here.  
  
Qui-Gon went to Anox's room, where he felt it. Anox was not in the room. But on the floor was the healer, who was not alive anymore.  
  
The Jedi Master ran out of the room at full speed and alerted another healer.  
*****  
Obi-Wan was lying in the corner trying to sleep but he was cold, hungry, and thirsty.  
  
Anox was across the room helping some of the older people with the initiates. When Anox went back to Obi-Wan he saw that the boy was shivering. So he picked up his robe and put it over Obi-Wan.   
  
Anox then laid down next to Obi-Wan.  
*****  
As he walked through the corridors, Qui-Gon Jinn saw the power come back on and  
heard someone talking lowly in another room.  
  
Curiously, the Jedi Master walked to the doorway quietly without being noticed. Inside the room, Anox was talking into a comlink.  
  
"...I'm coming back tonight, where should we meet?" The Jedi Knight said into the comlink, he then continued after getting his answer, "Okay, at the Rodian Cantina? I'll be there around eight tonight," Anox finished then deactivated his comlink, Qui-Gon saw Anox coming and he crept away to meet with Mace Windu.  
***  
  
"You know that the man we thought was Anox?" Qui-Gon paused, looking at his friend; "It isn't really him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mace asked the Jedi, with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I saw him today, in an empty room talking into a comlink he's meeting someone tonight at eight, I'm going to check it out. I have a feeling that he's the one who killed the healer. Either he's one of the attackers or Anox has joined them."  
***  
Later that night Qui-Gon followed "Anox" to the meeting place. There was a dark shadow waiting for him. Qui-Gon watched as they said a few words that Qui-Gon couldn't understand. Then the two left.  
  
Qui-Gon followed the shadows and soon they reached a building, the first man took out a key and unlocked the door. The shadows stepped in, and locked the door behind them.  
  
The Jedi Master took out his comlink and put in Mace's coordinates.  
  
"Mace, this is Qui-Gon, again, I found out where there all staying, I'm going to be out here pretty much all night, I should be back tomorrow sometime. If I'm not I'm probably in trouble or something then you can start sending a search party or something like that," Qui-Gon said into his comlink and then turned it off without waiting for a reply.  
  
Qui-Gon then started walking around the building, looking for a place to get in. He then saw a window that looked like it might be useable with the help of his lightsabre.  
***  
"Lord Sidious, we spotted someone, a Jedi, he's trying to get in the south window," a dark voice said to a dark shadow, with robes covering his face.  
  
"Well, he isn't going to get far, take group three with you and stop him, that's where all our holding cells are," The robed man, called Sidious, replied.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
***  
Obi-Wan was half-asleep in the cold place, next to Anox, when he heard a few sets up footsteps echoing through the outside halls.  
  
He waited a few moments, waiting for the door to open, but it never did. He heard heavy firing going on outside and a few thumps.  
  
Obi-Wan then heard nothing and went back to sleep.  
***  
When he awoke, Obi-Wan felt like someone was carrying him. He cracked open his eye and looked up. He expected to see a guard or someone but he saw Anox and he saw Qui-Gon to the side of Anox carrying another small padawan.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered to his padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
***  
Obi-Wan awoke again but this time in the quarters he shared with Qui-Gon. He could again feel the Force; he couldn't reach out to the Force before where he was. He could feel Qui-Gon in the living area. Obi-Wan got up and realized he had a few Band-Aids on his body. He was grateful he didn't have to stay at the healers.  
  
Obi-Wan walked out into the living area and saw Qui-Gon reading.   
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan," the Master greeted his padawan, "the healers said that you had injuries that weren't too severe so they sent you home for once. Breakfast is still cooking right now so if you feel good, you should go in and do your morning meditations."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, he then walked into his room to do his meditations.  
***  
"Where should we put it?" The former Jedi student asked Sidious about the bomb he was holding in his hand.  
  
"You're the one who knows more about the layout of the place," Sidious replied, "if you know where it is, take it to the center of the building and set it for five minutes."  
***  
Obi-Wan was sitting with his Master at the table eating breakfast. Suddenly they heard something, it was the alarm. The Temple had an alarm system that they only used rarely in real emergencies. It meant to evacuate quickly. It was only used for fires that were to strong to put out, bombs, etc.  
  
The two Jedi jumped up quickly. They ran out into the hall. Obi-Wan was a little slower today though, due to his injuries and he got caught in a crowd and was separated from Qui-Gon.  
  
The Jedi Master then noticed his apprentice was missing so he went back to find him in the crowds. Obi-Wan had injured his knee even more from falling in the crowd, another Knight helped him up and Qui-Gon was back with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was still going slow so Qui-Gon picked him up and carried him.   
  
They were almost out of the Temple but Qui-Gon saw a small initiate who was lost.   
  
"Master, I can walk myself. I'll carry him," Obi-Wan said talking about the boy.  
  
Qui-Gon put Obi-Wan down and picked up the lost boy. They then ran toward the exit but they and a few other Jedi and Healers fell due to the shaking that was a bomb about to explode. Qui-Gon told the two boys to stay down and he put his robe over the initiate so the flying objects he knew were about to come would not hurt him. He and Obi-Wan both laid flat on the ground and covered their heads.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan came conscious again, but he could hardly breathe. There was something very heavy laying across him. His head was throbbing and he could feel blood on his hand from where it was laying on his stomach.  
  
Slowly he returned to the world of unconsciousness.  
***  
Obi-Wan wasn't the only one returning to the land of consciousness, his Master was too.   
  
Qui-Gon though was able to move. His head was also throbbing. The first thing he done was quickly inspect his body. After he noticed there weren't to many serious things wrong with him, Qui-Gon sat up.  
  
The next thing he did was look for the little boy. He saw his robe next to him and lifted it. There under it was the boy, with a terrified face. He had a few cuts and scratches that was all. Qui-Gon asked the boy if he could stay right where he was. When the boy agreed, Qui-Gon said he would be right back.  
  
As Qui-Gon looked for the Padawan he also looked for anyone else. The other thing he wondered was who destroyed the Jedi Temple. But he could worry about that later, right now he had to find his Padawan.  
***  
Qui-Gon spotted something ahead. All he could see from where he was was a figure of someone laying sprawled in the rubble with something laying over them. Qui-Gon would be able to see more but he seemed to have injured his eye in the explosion.  
  
The Jedi Master ran as fast as he could possibly go through the rubble to the figure in hope it was his padawan.   
  
He reached the figure and gasped. It was his Padawan. But he would need a healer badly.  
***  
Anox stood with a small group of about thirty-eight healers and Jedi. None of them seemed injured. He hadn't seen anyone else so he sent out one of the padawans to search for anyone. He had sent her about an hour ago and she never returned yet. He was starting to worry a little.  
***  
Qui-Gon had freed his padawan from the rubble and carried the boy back to the small initiate. After asking the initiate what his name was, Qui-Gon sent Alex to try to find someone.   
  
Qui-Gon then sat down and tore a piece of his robe apart and did his best to stop the bleeding padawan. "He always seems to get the worst," Qui-Gon thought out loud.  
***  
Alise had been walking for at least and hour searching for anyone. She gathered up a few people and a few told her that the Council and some others were on the other side of where the Temple used to be.  
  
She then saw a small initiate run up to her.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon needs you," the boy said, panting.  
  
"Can you take me to him?" Alise asked back, talking softly so she wouldn't startle the boy.  
  
She then followed the boy to Master Qui-Gon and sent the others back to Anox.  
***  
Qui-Gon saw to figures approaching and stood up with his apprentice in his arms.  
  
The two figures were Alex and he recognized the other as Padawan Alise.  
  
Alise looked at the other padawan and without saying anything led them back to the group she was with.  
***  
After they had about seventy-six people together, Anox's group started looking for shelter. They really needed some, especially for a few of the severely injured ones.   
  
The healers had already taken a look at a few of them but couldn't do much but help a little. No one could use the Force though. The bomb contained some kind of gas that shielded the Force from anyone who breathed it. The gas could work for up to 4 years with the size they used.  
  
They had sent out scouts to search and finally they found an empty building on the lower levels. A few of the Jedi had food capsules on their belt, but some didn't so about ten of the people had to look for food but they couldn't find any.  
  
When it got really late, most of the Jedi laid down to sleep a little. The others had to stand guard.  
  
Qui-Gon laid down next to his padawan. The healers had got the bleeding to stop on most of the wounds but they still couldn't heal him. One of the most severe one was the one that was about a half inch deep and ran from his temple to his eye. Obi-Wan hadn't awoken yet. Qui-Gon spread the robe over Obi-Wan and he then went to sleep.  
***  
"Hmmmmmmm. Figured it out I have," Yoda said to the Jedi Council members who were all sitting around in a different empty building.  
  
"You know who has done this, Master Yoda?" Mace Windu asked with excitement and concern in his voice."  
  
"Yes, I do," Yoda said then he continued, "returned, the Sith have."  
***  
Obi-Wan woke up aching everywhere. He opened his eye; well he opened the eye that would open. He saw his Master laying next to him.  
  
Then he turned the other way and noticed that they were in an old building, and that his neck hurt when he turned.  
  
Pretty soon Qui-Gon woke up. He then noticed Obi-Wan was awake finally.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan. How do you feel today?" Qui-Gon asked his apprentice.  
  
"Not to good. Where are we?" His padawan replied confused.  
  
Qui-Gon explained the situation to him and Obi-Wan wasn't as confused anymore.   
  
"Here, Padawan, eat this," Qui-Gon said taking out a food capsule from his belt.  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed his Master and ate the food capsule. He ate it pretty fast for how injured he was.  
  
Then the Jedi called a meeting to discuss what to do, everyone was supposed to meet where the meeting was to take place.  
  
"Can you walk?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"I don't know, I'll try," Obi-Wan replied and started to get up.   
  
Qui-Gon was going to give his speech about "Do or do not there is no try" but decided not to.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't get off the floor so Qui-Gon carried him over.  
  
Then the meeting began.  
***  
After the meeting the Jedi all had jobs if they could have one. Qui-Gon was supposed to watch the initiates with Amendah. Obi-Wan didn't get a job, but he wasn't the only one. There were about twenty people who couldn't have jobs so they went to the "medical bay," which was really a small room that was attached to the old place. In the "medical bay" there were some blankets and robes that they had found laid on the floor for padding.  
  
The healers did as much as they could for their patients but didn't have the right equipment or the Force. So mostly the Jedi would just rest.  
  
Anox's job was to try and find some supplies for them. So Anox and Alise worked together and they went out into the busy part of Coruscant.  
***  
"They should all be dead Master," a tattooed-faced Zabrakian said to his Master, Lord Sidious.   
  
"Are you sure Maul?" The other man questioned his apprentice, Darth Maul.  
  
"Not one hundred percent but most of them are gone. We're working on locating them now." The Zabrakian replied.  
  
"Find them quickly then wipe them out," the man paused, and continued in a menacing voice, "all of them."  
***  
Darth Maul used a few probe droids to search for the Jedi. He finally found a group of them. They were in an old building on the lower levels. Maul was sure there were more of them, but right now this was enough.  
***  
It was getting late and Anox had returned with Alise and food. The healers let the patients out to eat. Obi-Wan was carried over to Qui-Gon and the others.  
  
When they were all about done with the little food they had, they heard something. It sounded like footsteps.  
  
They all ignored it and dismissed it as the wind. Soon they all laid out on the ground. Obi-Wan and the others had to go to the medical bay to sleep.  
***  
Obi-Wan opened his eye. He heard something outside of the door. He quietly reached up for the handle since he was right next to the door. He turned the handle and opened the door a crack. Someone from the other side pulled it open all the way.  
  
In the doorway stood to men. One held a blaster the other held a lightsabre, then there were more in the main area.  
  
"Hey, there's some in here, too!" The man shouted grabbing Obi-Wan's braid and pulling him up to show.  
  
"Okay, okay, take them, too," another person replied.  
  
The first man nodded dropping the Jedi back to the floor. Now everyone was awake. "It's all me fault this is happening," Obi-Wan silently thought.  
  
"Everyone, get up," The man with the blaster said.  
  
Everyone who could, stood up. Three Jedi couldn't stand. That was Nara, Kalep, and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Stand up now!" The man yelled again, this time aiming the blaster.   
  
The Jedi Master behind Obi-Wan picked Obi-Wan up someone picked up Nara and Kalep finally stood.  
  
"Okay, everyone out this door!" The man said.  
  
Everyone walked out the door, including the healers.   
  
Then the men put a Force collar around each Jedi's neck and shackles on their wrist. The Jedi carrying Obi-Wan had a little more trouble carrying him then. They then put everyone on a ship that was a few levels up on the docking bay. It was a tight fit but everyone was in. They closed the door and in a while the ship took off, knocking pretty much everyone onto the hard floor.  
Obi-Wan was then knocked unconscious when his head hit the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
To Be Continued In The Next Story  
STAR WARS   
Rulers of the Republic  
  
  
  



End file.
